A Slave's Love
by Emily Alice
Summary: Senator Amidala pushes to put a stop to slavery in the galaxy. But someone does not like this and tries to have her killed. So Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, and Ahsoka go undercover to discover who is behind this plot.  Rated for violence and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Senator Padmé Amidala Skywalker pushes for a new bill in the Senate to put a stop to slavery in the galaxy. But someone does not like this and tries to have them killed. The bounty hunter that was sent to kill her has been tracked to Tatooine. So Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, and Ahsoka go undercover to discover who is behind this plot.

I hope everyone enjoys!

I don't own star wars or anything, OCs in the future are mine though!

* * *

><p>The Hutt slammed his fists down on the table causing the holo to shut off. He had just received news of Senator Amidala's task of trying to rid the galaxy of slaves. That left him to be a **very**/ unhappy creature since he was big on the slave trade. 'If this foolish human thinks she can do something so foolish…' his thoughts trailed off as he yelled out. "I WON'T HAVE IT!" With that, he pressed a button on his chair and the doors nearly opened instantly and the figure walked out.

"Yes, my master?" The figure answered as the bounty hunter went on a knee in front of him.

"I have a job for you."

* * *

><p>Senator Padmé Amidala Skywalker paced around her apartment as she waited for news on her bill. Or her husband. It seemed like forever since he was sent off with Obi- Wan and no word was given to her of his where about, if he was safe or even alive for that matter. Of course, they wouldn't think to do such things since no one knew of their marriage thanks to the Jedi Code.<p>

What made things worse were the rumors. Stories throughout the capital of Anakin's death haunted her mind. No, she shouldn't think of that. Padme would've known if something were to happen.

"Maybe a bath might calm my nerves." The senator started to her chambers, which led to her bathroom. After she started the tub she had scents and bubbles put in. She then went on to lower the lights and lit a few candles. This would defiantly help her relax. Padme stripped naked before slowly getting into the warm water with a content sigh.

It could've been a few minutes, or even an hour, when the water went cold. She had lost track. She started to get out when she froze. Padme knew she wasn't alone. If it were a friend they would've made themselves known by now. "Hello?" No answer.

What happen next went in a blur. Strong hands were forcing her under the bath water and she could barely catch a breath. Water slashed as she fought against the arms that hold her. From all that she had been through this sneak attack wouldn't get her. Not without a fight. She managed to come up and sneak a breath before she was once again forced under.

Padme was fighting a battle that she couldn't win. She felt her heart clenched as she thought of never seeing Anakin again. The thought added to her fury as she fought harder. The attack must have got that she was going to fight harder and this method of killing her wouldn't work. Suddenly the hands forcing her down were gone and she came up, gasping for air. Before who ever that was trying to kill her could manage to finish the job, voices of her guards echoed through the apartment. They weren't alone. Padme could hear the panic in Anakin's voice as well.

The attacker seemed to know they were out matched and quickly jumped through the window. Most of the water was now all over the bathroom as she settled in the half empty tub. Bubbles clung to her naked body as she put a shaky hand to the rim of the tub for support. "Angle?"

* * *

><p>Anakin Skywalker had just got back from his trip with his old master, Obi Wan, as well as his apprentice, Ahsoka. It wasn't till earlier today they arrived back to the capital. The first thing he wanted to do was visit his wife, but of course he had to visit the council before anything. That was when news of a hit on Senator Amidala came. Someone was trying to kill Padme, his angle/.

It went unaware to him of Obi Wan and Master Yoda watching him as the news was given. Not that he really cared at the moment. He needed to get to his wife. "Speak more of this tomorrow, we will." Yoda intervened Master Windu. As everyone was dismissed, Anakin snuck off and started at full speed to their apartment.

When he reached his distention he noticed the craft floating outside her bathroom window. Panic swelled inside as he charged upstairs as fast as he could. He heard her splashing and he thought he couldn't move fast enough. He had his light saber out as he entered the bathroom just a bit after he heard the crash. The young Jedi knight watched the craft take off before his eyes moved to the limped figure that was limp in the tub. "Angle?" His voice was shaky as he came to her side.

"Ani," she opened her beautiful brown eyes with a smile. He lifted her body up, holding her wet body close to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he carried her out to the bedroom. Guards started to arrive on the scene and he quickly removed his robe, wrapping it around his wife's naked body.

"Your okay, you're safe now." He whispered to his wife, cupping her cheek with his non-metal hand. Padme's handmaidens quickly came to her aid and he knew he had to let them take care of her. He turned to the guards and began shouting orders. They would find who ever it was after his wife, he swore on that.

The day after the attack on the Senator, the council had another meeting. They were talking about the best way to protect Senator Amidala. Anakin had grown restless. He knew Padme was safe and healthy at the moment but he just kept thinking to how he found her. She was scared, shaking. He just wished he could hold her and he would've told her everything was okay but he couldn't let their secret get out.

"Protect her, Obi Wan shall." Master Yoda said and added, "but discover this plot against her, must General Skywalker." Both Jedi master and knight nodded but said nothing.

"We traced the bounty hunter back to Tatooine. You will start your search there." Windu told Anakin. He nodded and stood.

"I won't fail."

It was after that meeting, he finally managed to sneak off to see how his wife was really fairing. She was back in the apartment, taking a 'nap' one of the gauds claimed when he arrived. He found her standing near the window, lost in thought. "Credit for your thoughts?" He muttered as his arms wrapped around her waist. That made her face light up as she leaned into his embrace.

"I was just thinking about my bill. I don't think it will pass," she whispered sadly. "I just wish there was a way to make them see how wrong it and how badly slaves are /really/ treated. Not those lies the senate is fed.

And now I have the feeling that the Jedi council wishes for me to return home so I won't even be here to try and help." Feeling useless and defeated, Padme pulled from her husband's arms and started to pace.

"I promise I'll find who ever is after you. Till then, Obi-Wan will keep you safe."

"When will I see you again?" She asked softly. It had already been so long since she had her husband back with her. The Clone Wars were dragging on and it seemed like it would never end.

"Soon, my love." He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her passionately. "Till then, I'm yours for the whole night." That brought a smirk to her lips.

"Well then, my Jedi protector…" She purred seductively in his ear. "I do believe I know just how I want to spend this night." With that, she tugged his shirt and brought him to the bed with a small giggle.

* * *

><p>"We're ready to leave when you are, Master." Ahsoka told him, but it didn't look like he heard her. "Master?" She tried again, snapping in front of his face. The young Togruta finally got a reaction from her master this time.<p>

"Sorry, Snips, just… I don't know. Let's go." He muttered as they got aboard the ship. He knew what was holding him back – his wife. Always he'd think of her when he left. It made him think how different their life could've been if the war wasn't going on. Anakin knew he would give up being a Jedi to be with her, to have a family with her. Though he would miss Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, he'd hope they would still want to be apart of his life. Ahsoka was like a sister to him and Obi-Wan his brother. What could he said, he had a messed up family. "Tatooine, here we come."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I am George Lucas!

lol, jk ;) I wish

* * *

><p>The rays of the two suns of Tatooine greeted the master and apprentice as they stepped out of the craft. Both wore their Jedi robes, hoods up to cover them to protect them as well as hide their identities. Anakin knew very well if they were to discover this plot they'd have to go undercover. Sadly, he also knew when his padawan leaner found out her role in this mission she wouldn't be happy. Ahsoka had a temper much like Padme. Women, Anakin thought.<p>

"I spoke with the council, they heard that a new wealthy slave trader will be arriving in town today with one of his beautiful slaves to give to the Hutts as a gift."

"Okay... But what does that have to do with us, master?"

'Oh boy, here it comes.' Taking a deep breath, he explained the rest of his plan. "We will take him out and I will go under cover as him." Ahsoka nodded in agreement to the plan. It sounded well thought out and a good way to get Jabba's trust.

"But you can't honestly give that poor girl to him, can you?" she frowned. Her master would never do that to a person. After all, he knew what it was like as a slave and said he'd never wish that upon a person.

"No, which is why you will be replacing her."

"For the love of the force, no! You can't pay me enough credits to be a slave for that... That... Ah! I won't do it, master!" he winced at the angry tone in her voice. It wasn't like he wanted the girl that was like his little sister parade around in those slave outfits! With Jabba the Hutt no less.

"C'mon, Snips. This is the best way to found out what be knows!" Anakin pleaded with her.

"Fine," finally the Togruta gave in to her master. "Just know I am not happy about this and you best get me out of there before he can touch me!"

He grinned at her, "I thought you always wanted a boyfriend-"

"Gross, sky-guy!" she covered her eyes as if to protector herself from the images in her head. "Ah!" Anakin laughed at his padawan's dismay and started to the coordinates of the slave trader's ship. When they reached the ship, guards were standing by. "Left or right?" He told Ahsoka he'd take the right guard and sprung into action. It wasn't a challenge at all and both were knocked out on the ground in no time.

"You find the slave and switch places, I'll take out Colin." With that the two split up on the ship in search of their targets. The dark hair human was pacing in the cockpit and when Anakin came in he turned and pointed a blaster at him. "What are you doing here, Jedi?" he sneered. "Taking your place," Anakin used the force and flung the blaster from his hand before tackling him down. The two wrestled on the ground of the ship till finally Anakin got the chance to knock him out. "Snips, Hun is out!" he called. "Did you find the girl?"

"Yeah," she answered as she walked in with a light pink Twi'lek. She was smiling and thanking the two.

"Alright, I need you to switch into this." Anakin handed a slave outfit to his padawan then wrapped a cloak around the other girl. "We are going to get you back home."

* * *

><p>Padme sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She needed to get to Tatooien. Obi-Wan would never go for it. Yeah, she'd have to go behind a Jedi master's back but it would be for the best. To return home was just a friendly suggestion by the council anyways...<p>

"Set course to Tatooine," she ordered the captain. It wasn't fair she stayed away while people were suffering. Children were kidnapped, beaten and enslaved. If the senate wouldn't buckle down on the kidnappings, she'd have to stop then herself.

* * *

><p>"Ahsoka, are you ready yet?" He called as he waited for her to come out.<p>

"I'm not wearing this!" She yelled and Anakin chuckled. He knew she wouldn't be /too/ happy with the outfit of chose. "Everyone is going to look at me…"

"That's the point," he told her. Finally, she came out. She wore a golden bikini top with a red skirt with golden embroidery. Mostly the golden bikini bottoms shielded her body since the red skirt only draped in the back, leaving the front of her legs for all to see. Also in place was a shock collar set to the lowest setting. If needed to be used, it would only give a little tingle and then Ahsoka knew to act like she was in a great deal of pain.

"Why couldn't /you/ wear this?" She joked dryly.

"Well, I /do/ have the legs for it," he relied with a laugh. "C'mon, let's just go." As they stepped off Hun's ship, a speeder waited for them.

"Colin Hun?" A human female slave greeted them. The girl must have been only Ahsoka's age, fifth-teen or maybe sixteen. Her eyes were a soft blue that looked sad and nearly lifeless. The outfit she wore was a golden bikini top with a red mermaid skirt. Even though she was beautiful he noticed her ribs and it repulsed him. How anyone could mistreat such a small child... Nervous under his gaze, she started to play a strand of her long light brown hair. "S-Sir...?"

"What is your name?" Anakin asked in a soft, gentle tone.

"E-Emilie, Lord Hun." she stuttered again. "Please, come with me. My master awaits us." with that she turned and Ahsoka gasped aloud. On Emilie's back whip marks were seen. The skin around her wounds was red and swollen, which showed possible sign of infection. He felt compassion and a need to save the poor girl come up his apprentice.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he leaned in. "I promise you we will help her." The girl took them to the cantina and went straight to the back room. In the room, a human male with long, silk, black hair waited for the pair. Three strong looking guards accompanied him and stood by his side. "Ah, Lord Hun, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you and your lovely slaves."

Ahsoka shifted uncomfortably under the man's lustful gaze. What disturbed her most was he had to be in his late 30's. Anakin noticed this and looked towards her. "Vette," he said addressing the name of the Twi'lek, "fetch me a drink."

"Of course, Master." With a bow she started out.

"Go with, Emilie." The human girl nodded and quickly followed. "My name is Lord Rollin, I pick out Jabba the Hutt's /**personal**/ slaves-" Their voices were no longer hearable as Ahsoka left the room and went towards the bar. The music was loud as was the talking. Emilie kept her head lower and only spoken when she ordered the drinks.

"Emilie?" She asked softly and the girl looked at her. "Can I check your back wounds?" Instantly, she shook her head nod.

"I can get in a lot of trouble if you do," Emilie explained. Ahsoka sighed. She needed to gain this girl's trust or she wouldn't be able to help her. Of course, the girl isn't to blame for the way she acts. It made Ahsoka wonder what she's been through and for how long. Emilie could've been put in slavery since birth. Maybe she had no family and was forced to live this way. "Let's hurry back," she muttered as she collected her master's drink along with drinks for the guards. She followed the human with Anakin's drink.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Rollin." Anakin was saying as they entered. He turned to his apprentice with a smirk. "Darling, you'll be going with Rollin. I will hopefully see you tomorrow at dinner. Jabba was so kind to invite me other to see how his slaves fair."

"We will see you tomorrow, Hun." With that, Anakin handed over the shock collar controls and left. Rollin turned to Ahsoka with a smirk. "Let's go, darling." He stroked the girl's cheek and she did her best not to recoil from his touch. This was going to be a long night.

Anakin felt bad for leaving Ahsoka in the hands of that lustful man, but he knew she could take care of herself and he was just a call away. He barely noticed he arrived at his stepbrother's house, the place he stayed whenever he was on this planet. Immediately, he noticed two familiar presences and started inside. "Master Obi-Wan… and Padme." He stopped dead in his tracks. Padme sat at the table and talked with Owen's wife while Obi-Wan stood watching.

"This was all her idea, she is just as stubborn as you." Obi-Wan told his old apprentice right away. He paused as he looked at Anakin. "Where is Ahsoka?"

"Um, with Jabba?"

"Anakin!" Both Padme and Obi-Wan snapped at the same time.

"Relax! She's safe, just undercover." He sighed and explained his plan to the two. Once they were filled in it was Anakin's turn to ask the questions. "Padme, what are you doing here? You are aware the people on this planet want you dead."

"Which is why they'd never think I'd be here!" She exclaimed. He hesitated because that did make slight sense. "And I want to talk to some slaves, I want to help them." He nearly smiled. His wife was so caring and always worries about others before herself. Sometimes, he wanted to be as selfless as her.

"You will stay by my side at all times, understand?" He told her. Obi-Wan gave him a confused look.

"Anakin, it's my job to protect her-"

"I want you to go under cover as a bounty hunter. I can't because everyone already believes me to be a slave trader." Obi-Wan paused for a moment. Then he nodded in agreement to his plan. "Good, you will start tomorrow. Padme, I'll show you to your room." With that, Anakin stood up and led his wife away.

"What were you thinking, Padme? Don't you understand you need to be safe?" He questioned. They stood in Anakin's bedroom. He was shirtless and only wearing his bottoms. His wife ignored him as she brushed her beautiful brown hair in her nightgown, her low cut nightgown. Anakin took notice to that as she turned to face him.

"Anakin, as long as you are near I am safe. I know my Jedi protector will always keep me safe in his arms." She smiled as she stood and started towards him. He held her close and kissed her passionately, loving the ways her felt against him. She was so brave and so beautiful. And his.

"And you should know that at the first sign of danger I will throw my body on top of yours." He growled as he pushed her back to bed. She giggled softly under him and tangled a hand through his hair.

"What's the danger?" She asked playfully. Padme kissed right below his ear before she nibbled on his ear lobe.

"I thought I felt something dark approaching in the force." She noticed the playful smile on his face, which gave away the lie. It wasn't long till the couple were lost in each others embrace and making love until they fell sleep in each others arms.


End file.
